1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for footwear, and particularly to an elastic closure for footwear that provides a replacement for conventional shoelaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoelaces are commonly used to secure shoes, boots and other footwear. They typically consist of a pair of strings or cords, one for each shoe, finished off at both ends with stiff sections, known as aglets. Each shoelace typically passes through a series of holes, eyelets, loops or hooks on either side of the shoe. Loosening the lacing allows the shoe to open wide enough for the foot to be inserted or removed. Tightening the lacing and tying off the ends secures the foot within the shoe.
Shoelaces are typically tied off at the top of the shoe using a simple bow knot. The common bow consists of two half knots tied one on top of the other, the second half-knot being looped in order to allow for quick untying. When required, the knot can be readily loosened by pulling one or both of the loose ends. Although the bow knot is a relatively simple knot, it requires a certain degree of manual dexterity to properly tie. Children, the developmentally disabled, the infirm, the disabled or the injured may have great difficulty in tying shoes using this method.
Thus, an elastic closure for footwear solving the aforementioned problems is desired.